new_californiafandomcom-20200213-history
Voiceless
The Voiceless are a mutated albino slave caste living within the depths of the Athens-Tec Mine.They constitute an unofficial member tribe of the Survivalist Raider Alliance. History The Voiceless were originally Survivalist Raiders sent to work in the deeper levels of the mines Post-Great War, acting as the pseudo-proletariat class of the fledgling Survivalist society. Many of these workers deeply resented the Raider Warlords, but over generations came to tend the vast hydroponic fungus that served as the Survivalist's primary food source, and mine Uranium and gold from Athens-Tec's deeper levels. The centuries of life in the dark and exposure to radiation and hazardous chemicals twisted them into blind, albino humanoids with exposed, unhealthy veins. Despite this, they remained civilized and essentially human, similar to the Slags of Modoc. The Voiceless are largely resigned to their lives, believing their ancestors were cast into the Abyss as punishment for defying the Raider Warlords, and venerate the surface and Survivalist Raiders with a pseudo-religious fervor. They primarily feed on radroaches, fungus, or other vermin, but are not at all adverse to cannibalism, eating new humans who fail or refuse to work, and even eagerly regarding a dead Super Mutant Behemoth as meat. Voiceless society is based on a loose consensus, with Mevil serving a hereditary role as the group's Speaker. Voiceless refer to one another as "Pale Ones," only known as "Voiceless" when a male and female "marry" to produce a new generation of workers. The couple's vocal cords are cut so the other Voiceless cannot hear them "bicker." As such, most Voiceless communicate only in hoarse, incomprehensible whispers. Notably, the Voiceless welcome unmutated human slaves and even Super Mutants such as Festus into their ranks, even allowing them to marry. Notable Members * Player Character (Potential) * Mevil * Festus Quests Hell's Gate * The Player Character will be surrounded by the Voiceless after awakening from their fall into the Abyss. Only Meville may be spoken to, who will welcome the player as a new slave and direct them to kill the Super Mutant Behemoth as instructed by Elsdragon. With a speech check, the player can convince the Voiceless to listen to their plan to kill the Behemoth together. If failed, the Voiceless will turn hostile and attack the player. If successful, Meville and the Voiceless will then travel to the Athens-Tec Repair Bay, where they will await the player's speech, triggered by approaching the microphone. The player will be presented with increasingly difficult speech checks, which, if failed, will turn all Voiceless hostile. If all are succeeded, the Voiceless will rush to attack the Behemoth, likely being killed by it or Feral Ghouls and Bellringers. With a particularly high Speech check, the Voiceless can be convinced to turn on the Survivalists, and, provided they survive, can be called to attack Elsdragon upon returning from the Abyss alongside Mandrake. Trivia * The Voiceless are set as hostile to the Feral Ghouls and Bellringers in the Abyss, and will likely be killed by them due to their basic melee weapons and low health. * The Voiceless are set as neutral to Mandrake, and will not attack him. Category:Factions Category:Raider Alliance Category:Old Guard Category:Voiceless